Saibamen
Saibamen are beings grown from seeds for the sole purpose of fighting. Introduced on earth by the Saiyans, they take orders from Nappa and Vegeta and battle the good guys. They are also used for Training by the Saiyans. With fighting power of 1200 each, these six Saibamen are worthy opponents but are defeated. Attacks Saibamen are brutal fighters and can test a fighter's abilities. Nappa uses them as grunts to root out weaker opponents or to assess an opponent's power (when a scouter is not an option) and skill level (which scouters cannot reveal). They are said to be as strong as a typical low-class Saiyan. Saibamen are also used in training (as seen in Vegeta's childhood; where he is shown killing a group of Saibamen effortlessly). * Seed Planters – Saibamen can be grown in most planets' soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth process. Depending on the quality of the soil he is planted in, a Saibaman's power varies.4 * Flight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Saibamen are able to fly through use of their ki. * Ki Blast'Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Seizing - Saibamen's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Acid – One of many of the Saibamen's deadly secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid is capable of eating through earth and most likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. * Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Full Power Energy Wave – Basically, a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. The Saibamen use it only in video games. * Pumpkin Crush – A rush attack used by Saibamen that is similar to the Zanku Fist. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. * Saiba Rush – A basic High Speed combo of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. Named in the Raging Blast games. * Saibaman Bomb – A Saibaman's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb that grabs hold of its opponent with an extremely tight grip and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful '''''Jibaku-type technique in the series. This attack was not named in the anime and is referred to as the Saibaman Bomb only in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. * '''Saibaman Toss' – The Saibaman summons another Saibaman, launches them at the opponent, and the tossed Saibaman detonates on impact. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Screw Dive – A spinning slam attack. Named and used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. * Shapeshifting – An ability used by the black Saibamen variant named the Kopīman to fool opponents or boost their power, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. Enemies # Prince Vegeta # Yamcha # Piccolo Jr. # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Krillin # Chiaotzu # Tien ShinhanCategory:Dragonball UniverseCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:ClonesCategory:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Serqekinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Plantbender Category:Acrobatics Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Self Destruction Category:Hero Killer Category:Murdered Category:Killed In Action Category:Building Buster Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Species Category:Manslaughter